MikanxNatsume
by BlackGothicPrincess
Summary: Okay, since some ppl like this story and keep asking if its a oneshot, i think i should make it a collection of oneshots dedicated to Natsume and Mikan
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Consider this a test to see if I'm any good at GA fics. I hated the end of the anime, it was bittersweet and if I wasn't so lazy and didn't live on another continent entirely I would've kidnapped the maker and forced him to make more episodes. He should, it was awesome! And cute! **

**Natsume: Are you done talking?**

**Mikan: Natsume, don't be mean!**

**Me: Yeah, obey your girlfriend!**

**Mikan: I am not his girlfriend! *blushes***

**Natsume: Then why are you blushing? &*smirks and pulls her towards him for a make out***

**Me: *sigh* kawaii! So cute, I own nothing although I have prayed and begged Santa *sigh***

**I Warned You**

She was doing it on purpose, Natsume growled as he watched Mikan walk in front of him. The way her hips swayed and the way the hem of her short school skirt twitched back and forth with every step she took. That uniform was obviously made by a complete pervert or someone who wanted guys like him to suffer. She turned to talk to Hotaru and the skirt twirled up at the motion. She was doing it on purpose which clashed with her personality, she was a good girl. A cute, sweet naïve little girl with a body that was far too sexy for her own good. He growled again, his gaze moving down over every curve of her body. _Damn you Polka, why did you have to grow up and become like this?_ His head fell to his desk. _At least I got rid of all her fan boys,_ he smirked to himself. She would wonder why all the boys were too afraid to talk to her but that didn't matter. She was _his_.

"Natsume?" He looked up; she was leaning over him and smiling that heartwarming smile she always had.

"What Polka?" He looked at her through unemotional eyes. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. He covered his face with one of the manga books he always read and leaned against the back of his chair with his feet propped on the desk.

"One, Natsume, my name is Mikan, MIKAN," she huffed and fixed him with a pleading look. "And two, I need help in maths."

"Get Hotaru to teach you," he muttered from behind his manga.

"I already asked, she said no, please Natsume!" He looked at her, she gazed up at him with her caramel brown eyes fixed in a helpless I'm-totally-innocent-but-way-too-sexy-for-my-own-good look. He covered his face again to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks.

"What about Iinchou, ask him little girl," he said from behind his manga.

"I am not little!" She huffed and folded her arms, drawing his eyes to her rather healthy chest, _Damn right you're not._ "And Iinchou has a meeting."

"Fine," he sighed even though inside he was grinning. He let the manga slip down his face to look at her.

"Yay, I'll come to your room later this evening!" She grinned and skipped back to Hotaru. He stared after her, realizing what she'd said.

"_I'll come to your room later this evening!"_

_Damn it Polka, do want to kill me?_ He growled and covered his face with his manga.

cCc

"…and so x is equals to 4." Natsume sighed. Mikan smiled at him, eyes bright.

"Thanks Natsume, I understand it now!" She began to scribble in her notebook. He sighed, wondering when this would end. She'd come into his room dressed in a tight baby pink tank top and black shorts. Her long, waist length, honey brown hair was loose and she was sitting way too close for his peace of mind.

"Good, done?" He asked, looking away from her legs which she'd crossed, and her shorts had ridden higher, exposing the soft, flawless, milky skin. He resisted the urge to grab her and ravish her body until she could barely walk although his manhood didn't seem to want to cooperate with his mind. He turned away from her slightly to hide the bulge that was beginning to form in his trousers. _Stupid hormones!_

"No, wait, one more," she suddenly leaned across his lap. He leaned back in surprise, his eyes darkened. _Polka, do you even know what you do to me? _Her chest was more or less brushing his arm and his eyes darkened even more. "There," she leaned back, completely oblivious to his internal struggle. She flipped open the page of the book she'd reached to get and pointed at one of the questions. "So here we're supposed to find y but..." he snatched the book from her, solving the problem as quickly as possible. He could feel his trousers tightening even more, _damn it!_

"Here," his voice was hoarse. She took her book with a concerned look on her face.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" She leaned closer, brows furrowing in concern. He leaned further back _no, don't come near me Polka or I might… _"Are you okay?" She came even closer.

"Polka," his voice was getting rougher, "stay back." Her eyes widened, was she really that naïve? He groaned as she inched closer. _Baka, she really is that naïve!_

"Why, I can help you," she placed her palm on his forehead. "What do you want?"

_You,_ he thought and with an animalistic growl, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him. His lips crashed on hers in a passionate kiss, she gasped and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. "Natsume, wh-wha-?" She yelped when he nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck, he soothed it with his tongue and went back to kissing her senseless.

"I warned you Polka," he growled, his lips moving to her neck and collar. Her neck arched and she whimpered, gripping his broad shoulders. "Do you even know what you do to me?" He said as he ravished her neck with his mouth. "Baka," his voice was husky and it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. "My baka," he kissed her again, harder and with more passion. One hand lifted the fabric of her shirt as he rubbed circles on her naked back; the other hand massaged her thighs, rubbing the soft flesh. She whimpered against his touch. "I love you," he whispered.

"Natsume," she opened her eyes. "I love you too." He smiled and bent for another kiss.

**Me: I FEEL SO FULFILLED!**

**Natsume: Hn, it wasn't all bad *smirks***

**Me: *gasp* the great Natsume-sama deigned to grace me with a compliment!**

**Natsume: Shut up**

**Me: You're just happy I put a love scene with u and Mikan**

**Mikan: *blushing***

**Me: LOL, Mikan-chan, do the honours**

**Mikan: Please read and review thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, for everyone who asked if that was a oneshot, it was. I can't do a story for Gakuen Alice yet but i think this will just be a collection of oneshots between Natsume and Mikan. I originally intended for this to be a PPGZ fic but I changed it. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice **

**Kiss**

_Anna, Nonoko, I hate you guys, even Hotaru, _ Mikan groused as she walked up the beach. Although the choruses of wolf whistles and stares were encouraging, she couldn't help wishing she wasn't wearing such a revealing bikini. The thing was more or less a two scraps of cherry pink fabric stitched together! And it was Hotaru's and partly the twin's fault for making her step out of the school in something like it; they'd made a bet on who could eat the most Howalons and by some horrifying fluke of luck, Mikan had lost to the ice queen gerself. And the prize, instead of money (to everyone's shock and amazement) Hotaru had forced Mikan to wear the bikini she was wearing now.

"_Come on Mikan, you look amazing and totally sexy!"_ The twins had insisted. Mikan sighed and flipped her waist length, auburn hair. She wasn't appreciating the looks she was getting from her fanboys but she waved to them cheerfully. To be honest, there was only one boy she wouldn't have minded doing that to her and he bullied her.

How could she love someone who hated her? Mikan sighed as she conjured an image of him in her mind, blood red eyes, tall, hot with abs that could put a Greek god to shame. She sighed and stopped walking, head down. Ever since they'd turned sixteen, she'd grown up. She was still sweet and innocent like she was before but then she had never really cared about guys, now, every time she saw Natsume, his image managed to burn itself into her mind.

"Hey Polka," a deep, masculine voice said by her ear. She looked up in surprise and found herself looking up into crimson red eyes. She opened her mouth in surprise and then closed it; sure she looked like a gaping fish.

"Natsume!" She lowered her eyes away from his lest she stop thinking altogether and start babbling like an idiot. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She looked up in time to see his eyes drop down over her body in her bikini, he smirked that sexy smirk of his and heat invaded her cheeks, she looked away, What, _is he checking me out?_

"Same thing you're doing I suppose," he smirked down at her. "Nice bikini by the way, I like it, not your style though." He folded his arms over his well muscled chest. Mikan tore her eyes away and tried to focus on the conversation rather than his, uh, well toned physique. Natsume, on the other hand, wasn't even bothering with trying. His eyes dropped again to her chest and then down her body to her long, long, flawless legs. He licked his upper lip. _Damn Polka!_

"You're right, Hotaru and the twins made me wear this," Mikan huffed; she looked over to where the twins were splashing happily in the water with their boyfriends and where Hotaru was sitting under an umbrella with Ruka.

"Well, I must remember to thank them," he smirked down at her, "I may never get to see you in something like this for a while and you look incredibly sexy." He winked. Mikan's eyes widened, all coherent thoughts flew out of her head. Was it possible that all her fantasizing and dreaming was making her hallucinate? Was this some sort of weird dream?

"O-okay, thanks Natsume," she stuttered and blushed furiously, stepping back.

"What's wrong Polka?" He stepped closer; his fingers trailed a path from her cheeks, down her neck and to her elbow. She shivered and closed her eyes. _Let this not be a dream, let this not be a dream!_ "You feel so soft Polka," he whispered, his voice velvety, seductive. His arm came around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "And warm," he rubbed circles on her naked back and she bit her lip, eyes still closed, whimpering against his warm touch. "And sexy," he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, his lips attacked hers. His tongue licked her lips, seeking entrance and she allowed him, letting him taste every bit of her. Her arms came around his neck as his arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist.

"Natsume," she moaned into the kiss. He smirked against her lips and kissed her with more passion. He trailed kisses down her cheek and nipped at her neck, making her gasp. His lips attacked the sensitive spot on her neck, kissing and sucking it. She yelped when he nipped the spot and he soothed it with his tongue. His breath was hot against her skin and it was driving her _crazy_. He sucked at her neck and then went back to her lips.

"Mikan," he whispered against her lips when they drew back for air. Her face was flushed red and her lips that were red from the previous kiss still looked so plump and inviting, he leaned down again. She stopped him with a slight frown on her face and hand on his chest.

"Wait, Natsume," she pulled back slightly, "what does this mean?" She looked up at him with those beautiful, honey brown eyes that he could never resist.

"What do you think Polka?" He smirked as he brought his head down for another kiss. "I love you Mikan." She gasped and drew away.

"You what?" Mikan stared up at him in disbelief. _If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up!_

"I love you," he repeated. "What's wrong Polka?" Natsume asked, Mikan looked down at the sand.

"I love you too," she looked back up at him, beaming with happiness. Natsume grinned back and drew her in for another kiss.

**So, how was it? Good, bad, tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to do a oneshot that was fluffy and cute! Like candyfloss! Mmm, I love candyfloss. Enjoy! I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own Kotone Watashira who is my OC and will only be appearing in this oneshot.**

**Fairy**

**Candyfloss**

Mikan's eyes widened at the colourful displays before her. People glided past her in the most dazzling costumes. It was the annual Alice Academy Spring party and the whole auditorium had been converted into a beautiful ballroom for that purpose. Everyone was required to wear a costume according to the theme of their class. Even after being in the Academy for five years, Mikan still couldn't get over it. She looked down at her costume. The theme for the girls had been fairies and she had donned a beautiful, strapless, dusky pink dress that came down to her knees in a spiky cut. A silver tiara crowned her luxurious auburn locks that had been twisted into a fancy chignon with a few curly, face framing locks falling forward. A pair of pale pink, elbow length gloves, silver pumps and light pink wings completed her ensemble. She looked around for her best friend, Hotaru Imai. "Hotaru!" The brunette inventor turned.

"Yes baka?" Her amethyst eyes were emotionless yet Mikan could see a slight look of happiness in them.

"Wow Hotaru, you look so pretty!" Mikan beamed. Hotaru's costume was black with purple edging the same colour of her eyes and it had thin spaghetti straps to hold it up. The skirt reached her knees and was made of a fine, black net.

"Mikan-chan!" The twins ran over to them. Anna was dressed in a pretty halter necked blue and pink dress and Nonoko was wearing a cute halter necked dark blue and sky blue dress. "You both look awesome!" Kotone walked over to them. She was a new girl, quiet but friendly with a quick temper. Her hair was sky blue and she had aquamarine green eyes. She was wearing strapless forest green dress. The skirt was long at the sides and back but short in front.

"Where're Hyuuga and Nogi?" Hotaru asked. She had made a bet with Kotone-chan that she could get Mikan and Hyuuga together by the end of the dance. She stood to win or lose a hundred rabbits and we all know our raven haired inventor can't turn away from money.

"By the punch table getting crowded by girls," Kotone smiled. "It's a madhouse over there, all of them wanting to be either Hyuuga or Nogi's Spring Queen." Hotaru pulled out her trusty Baka Gun and walked towards the punch table.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Natsume faced the raven haired girl with his usual nonchalant glare. "What do you want Imai?"

"I want you to dance with Mikan," Hotaru stated bluntly. Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"Hn, why?"

"Because I know you love her, I want her to be happy, and I could make a hundred rabbits if you do," Hotaru smirked. Ruka blushed; the Animal Pheromone boy had developed some feelings for the beautiful inventor. Hotaru noticed his blush and her smirk grew, she knew about his crush on her. but that was okay because she liked him too.

"Hn," Natsume said again. His gaze travelled to where Mikan was being crowded around by boys asking her to dance. His blood boiled. He walked over to them. "Oi, Polka." She looked up with her beautiful honey brown eyes that could melt his heart. "Dance with me." It came out sounding harsher than he meant and he saw the hurt in her eyes. But she smiled up at him, a pretty pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Sure Natsume-kun," she took his outstretched hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped one hand around her tiny waist and they swayed back and forth. You could hear the groans of fanboys and the hisses of fangirls. Mikan blushed, and looked away, refusing to meet his fiery crimson eyes. She had never been this close to him for this long before. She could feel his heartbeat through his suit. It was as hard and as fast as hers. She blinked; she couldn't be making him feel this way, could she?

Natsume inhaled the sweet strawberry scent that seemed to emanate from her skin. He looked down at her, mentally begging her to look into his eyes. She was so beautiful, delicate, like a flower. A rose. Perfection. "Mikan," he whispered silently. Her eyes met his slowly. His breath caught in his throat. "Do you know that I love you?" He asked. Her eyes widened as a pale pink blush coloured her cheeks.

"N-no, but now I do," she smiled and his eyes dropped to her lips. So pink and plump and perfect. He lowered his head and captured them in a sweet, loving kiss.

And in the corner, Hotaru Imai smirked as she collected one hundred rabbits from Kotone Watashira. "Never underestimate me Kotone," she said as she walked away to find Ruka. Kotone watched, then she wandered around until she found Mochu.

"Mochu-kun, you owe me a hundred rabbits," she smiled at the boy. "I told you Hotaru could get them together!"

**Aw, I love myself! And I love Mikan and Natsume, aren't they just the sweetest couple? I am still reading the manga but I am at chapter 97 where Natsume declares his love for Mikan. Anyone else feel that it was weird for him to say he loved her in chapter 7 and she waited until chapter 130 something to say she loved him? Anyways, read and review people. **

**P.S: Yes the last couple of pages were T rated. It's not like anything happened, except the kisses o.0 **


End file.
